


The Mediocrity of Haruhi Suzumiya

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya
Genre: Gen, Kyon POV, POV First Person, S.O.S Brigade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Something is off. Everything is too normal. Haruhi wouldn't be able to stand such mediocrity. Does she even notice? Does ANYBODY notice? Or is Kyon so used to weird things happening that sheer normalcy is bending his mental state?





	The Mediocrity of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of the Haruhi anime and light novels, that I am surprised I never tried writing any fanfiction for it. So here is my first attempt. I don't expect it to be my best work, but hopefully this experiment will produce better Haruhi fanfics from me in the future. Enjoy~ (?)

It started off like any normal day.

Well, “normal” in the sense that nothing weird was going. If it wasn't for Miss Asahina dressed up as a maid, serving tea, we'd look like any normal clubroom. And I have learned that we're anything _but_ that.

But today was different. It _was_ normal. And it was starting to freak me out.

Let me explain.

Just like always, we had all congregated in the clubroom after school. Nagato, the soul member of what was once the Literary Club (before being overthrown and conquered by our current “chief”) sat with a very thick hardcover—the only movement being the occasional turn of the page. I already mentioned Miss Asahina's role, so there's no need to repeat myself. Across from me, sitting at the table was Koizumi, smugly making a move in a game of checkers we were playing.

“Well, it looks like I win for once.”

That's because you were actually trying.

“It's not so much that I was trying; you were doing quite the opposite.”

Okay, maybe he's right. I really wasn't paying much attention and just kept moving my pieces forward like an automated machine. There really wasn't anything to do here. Nothing was happening. And while for most of you folks that's nothing to get worked up about, I had every reason to be concerned at the high level threat of dangerous consequences this could cause.

“Kyon, would you... like some more tea?”

An angel's voice implored my attention. You don't even have to ask. I hold up my saucer as the adorable maid gently pours the steaming hot tea into my cup. It smells as lovely as Miss Asahina does.

As soon as she leaves to do.... whatever it is her maid duties require, I find Koizumi resetting the checkers board.

“Care for another game?”

It started off as a normal day. That was the keyword.... _started._

 


End file.
